Fairy Tales
by Myrddin Emrys The Third
Summary: A collection of fairy tales translated into the Harry Potter universe. Different pairings, but favouring Dramione. Chapter one... Bless You. He needed to stop him from stealing the girl away. HIATUS.
**A new story, with all the chapters based on fairy tales, with random chapter lengths. My laptop has been incognito for awhile, as I go through my room to start packing for our move. I admit, it's a bit early, since we're not going anywhere til May, but whatever.**

 **Anyway, this one is based on a tale I saw in one of Ruth Manning-Sander's books, but I forget which one. I think it's in 'A Book of Dwarfs'. I need to get some money into my Ebay stuff and start looking for her books, cuz I love them. ;)**

 **So, enjoy, and I don't own Harry Potter, or fairy tales.**

 _ **Fairy Tales**_

 _ **Bless You**_

Once upon a time, there was a young man named Blaise. This story starts with him travelling on his way to a town where a good friend of his was getting married. He'd never actually met the bride, the wedding would be their first meeting, and he was looking forward to finally meeting the woman who'd captured his friend's heart.

So there he was, whistling a merry tune, when he fell into a hole. It wasn't just any hole, either, it looked, upon closer inspection, to be a deliberately dug hole. Cursing, he attempted to get out, but found himself unable to. Some time passed, and he worried that he was going to be stuck in this accursed hole until he died.

Pretty soon, the sun began to set, and he knew that the wedding would be almost over, with the reception starting soon. That was when he heard someone up above, and he started yelling, "Hey! Hello! Can you help me? I'm stuck in here!"

An incredibly ugly face poked over the side of the hole. And Blaise realised that it was a dwarf. A really ugly dwarf, and that was saying something, since dwarves are not generally known for their good looks in the first place. He had red hair, a whole mess of freckles, and a look on his face that seemed to be permanent disgust.

"How the hell did you end up in this hole?" he demanded.

"It was camouflaged, and I fell in," Blaise told him, not appreciating it when the dwarf laughed at him. "Listen, can you help me out, or not?"

"I can," the dwarf said, "but you have to promise to help me with a little problem, first."

"Sure, I'll help," Blaise agreed. Anything to get out of the hole.

The dwarf snapped his fingers and Blaise felt himself being lifted out of the hole and onto the road. "Oh, thank goodness," he sighed, relieved to be free of his prison.

"Goodness has got nothing to do with it," the dwarf told him. "You promised to help me with my problem, otherwise you'd still be stuck in that hole."

"I did promise," Blaise confirmed, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"Come along then, we don't want to be too late," the dwarf said, and snapped his fingers again.

The road and the nearby woods vanished, and the dwarf and Blaise were suddenly at a wedding reception. Blaise got a sick feeling in his stomach when he realised this was his friend's wedding. There was Draco over there at the head table, the brunette beside him obviously his new bride. Also, he and the dwarf seemed to be invisible.

"You see them, then," the dwarf said sourly. "The bride, she's supposed to be _my_ girl, but that bastard stole her away from me. Well, now it's time to return the favour. My Mione is going to sneeze three times, and when she has, and no one says 'bless you', she's going to be mine again."

"How can that happen?" Blaise asked. "There's enough people here to do it."

"Just watch, and you'll see," the dwarf said smugly.

The bride, who Blaise knew was called Hermione, first sneezed when raucous laughter was going on around her, and people were unable to get out the words 'bless you'. Draco did check that she was ok afterwards though. Blaise shifted uncomfortably from the position he was in, not really liking how it was already going the way the dwarf wanted. His friend looked so happy, and soon, that would be ruined.

Hermione's next sneeze came when the people around her had their mouths full of food. Blaise saw, this time, when the dwarf wiggled his finger and caused the sneeze. One more, and the poor girl would belong to the ugly dwarf. Surely there was someone who could say 'bless you'? But no one did. He _had_ to do something.

The third time it happened was similar to the second, and Blaise couldn't take it anymore, and he jumped up, ignoring the suddenly hissing dwarf, and yelled out loud enough to get past the cretin's magic, "GOD BLESS US ALL!"

There was an almighty bang, the guests shrieked, the dwarf screamed, and Blaise was flung out of the dwarf's magic spell as the creature disappeared. "Blaise!" he heard Draco yell, and his friend was there a moment later. "Where the hell have you been? What was that bang?"

Blaise explained everything, drinking down the elf wine that Draco handed him to catch his breath. "That was probably Ronald," Hermione said.

"He's the dwarf that had Hermione locked up in a tower for a few years before I got her out."

"You mean when you played the gallant knight in shining armour?" Hermione teased him, and kissed him briefly.

The grateful wedding party welcomed Blaise in, and the rest of the night, they all caroused, long after the bride and groom had retired to their wedding night.

 **So what did you think? Review please!**

 **Ps: When I get my laptop back up on a proper table, I'll look into updating my other stories again. I just need to get all the boxes and stuff out of the way first. :P**

 **Pps: Why we say 'bless you' when someone sneezes:**

 **There are a couple of reasons, one is because back in the dark ages and such, it was believed that sneezing separated the soul from the body. To prevent the devil from getting a hold of a person's soul, people would say 'bless you' to return it to its rightful place.**

 **Also, there are links to the plague. Sneezing was one of the first symptoms, and saying the words was apparently a suitable thing to say to someone who was likely to die.**


End file.
